Victory Cake
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Sequel to "Victory Kiss". Judy Hopps is still miffed at what happened after the Tune Squad's victory in the basketball finals...


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on a characters separately owned by Warner Bros. and Disney. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is a femmslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3\. This is a direct sequel to_ Victory Kiss _. Knowledge of that story is kind of necessary._

* * *

Lola Hopps did not even bother turning around at the telltale noise, instead simply talking over her shoulder. "Sweetie, you need to stop reading that. I can hear your foot."

Judy darted her eyes away from her phone and looked under the kitchen table to see her foot thumping like a jackhammer. The Zootopian police officer had to will her muscles to stop. "And you need to hurry up with that cake."

Lola chuckled as she continued the task asked of her by her wife, gathering the incredients and utensils necessary to make carrot cake. "Y'know, you can't order me about like you did your chief."

The smaller rabbit frowned. "I didn't _order_ Bogo. I simply asked him to... to... "

Another chuckle. "Get those commentators suspended?"

Judy humphed. "I didn't specifically ask for them to get them suspended, Lola. I simply wanted it to be known that what they said was completely uncalled for. Besides, didn't it annoy _you_?"

The foot-taller bunny paused her work and turned to face her spouse, leaning against the kitchen side. "Judy, I'm the only girl in my team. I'm used to jokes made at my expense. As long as they don't call me 'doll', I don't care."

"Doesn't make it _right_ , Lola!" snapped Judy. "These guys were supposed to be professional, and instead of focusing on your victory, they made jokes about _us_! And you didn't help with your antics, either."

"I just wanted to share my joy, honey," said Lola innocently. "I was pumped, and felt the need to kiss my wife. Is that so bad?"

"First of all, no one says 'pumped' anymore," deadpanned the cop. "Second of all, when it's infront of thousands, not to mention on worldwide television - yes, it _is_ rather embarrassing. I mean, I'm not complaining per se, but... well... " Judy paused. At Lola's smug look, she straightened her shoulders. "I've made my point."

Lola rolled her eyes as her lover returned to her phone and the news article transcribing the commentators' after-game banter. After a few moments of silence, with Lola simply watching Judy read and her nose twitching adorably, she heard that foot once more. "I was a metre maid for two days!" Judy burst. " _Less_ than two days, even! And ' _at it like our species_ '? That's wrong on so many levels!"

Lola smirked. "But baby, we _were_... for the rest of that night."

All the blood momentarily rushed to Judy's cheeks. "That... that's not the point! They shouldn't have made jokes at our expense. They should've been talking about _you_ and your team. I had every right to make a formal complaint."

Sighing, Lola knew her wife was correct. Those commentators _were_ highly inappropriate, and they deserved to be called up on it. Though Lola thought the suspension was a tad harsh: she would have been satisfied with a public apology.

Deep down, Lola wondered if it would make much difference. Even now, her presence in the Tune Squad was something of a novelty, one commentators and pundits still, well, commented on. It would take more than the suspension of two play-by-plays to turnaround such deep-rooted attitudes.

Still, her wife had a nack for effecting change. Lola did not experience Zootopia before marrying Judy, but everyone knew what Officer Hopps did: not just personally, in what a member of her species could accomplish in a city where traditionally bigger was better, but in how she made the peoples of Zootopia even more integrated than they already were. Lola thought she broke new ground in sports - and she did - but Judy's accomplishments were so much more meaningful.

Once again, Lola was proud the cute bunny picked _her_ to spend life with.

And in the commentators' defence, the Hopps' were indeed "at it like their species" once they got home from the team's victory party. Lola was actually surprised she still had the energy after such a gruelling final game, but... well, Judy Hopps had a way of reinvigorating her.

Her own cheeks flushing, Lola decided to turn away from her wife, who still had a peeved expression on her face. The basketballer needed to get to work on that cake, in part to get the cop's mind off what was annoying her, and in part to stem her own building arousal when thinking back to that night. But most of all, just because Lola knew it would make Judy happy.

"Lola, I'm sorry," came the timid voice from behind. "I know I get on my soapbox sometimes. I just don't want us... _you_... to be made fun of."

That was something else about Judy: she was prone to too much introspection. Her sense of purpose and wanting to make a difference was one of the things Lola loved most about her wife, but it also led to brief periods of self-doubt if Judy felt she was being _too_ forceful. "Baby, it's fine," began Lola, turning back to her spouse. "And you know I feel the same. I guess the reason I'm not as annoyed as you is because, well... we have the last laugh, don't we? I get to be married to the best rabbit in the world." She then winked. "And you get to be married to the best basketballer in the world."

The gooey look on Judy's face said more than words ever could.

Satisfied, Lola returned to the task at hand, opening a low cupboard to get a plate. Unfortunately, Judy had moved them further to the back; Lola hated when her wife rearranged things in her absense during game season. She took a few moments reaching for a plate, stretching almost as much as when trying to get a hoop at an awkward angle.

By the time Lola accomplished her goal and stood back upright she heard her wife's voice again, now more assertive... and closer. "That's not fair, you know." Lola put the plate safely on the side and turned around - to be met with the sight of a _very_ close Judy Hopps, ears down and eyes lidded.

"You say those wonderful words," husked the smaller bunny, "that wash away my anger in an instant... make me again realise how lucky I am to have you... " - she leaned closer - "... and then you dare bend down and stick that cute... _tail_... of yours up in the air for nearly a minute. That's _not fair_."

Lola blinked, even as she felt Judy's breath on her neck. "I... was just getting a plate... " She was suddenly interrupted when Judy reached up and pulled Lola's head down to hers, smashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

Smiling into it, Lola moved her hands down to her wife's own... _tail_... and lifted her up, deepening the contact.

The cake could wait.

THE END


End file.
